The Banished Half-Demon
by Coolstormy4
Summary: A half-demon is banished from his own tribe- what will happen when he meets a human girl who takes an interest in him?
1. Prologue

The leader of the Dog Demon Tribe was looked down upon for some time, due to mating with a human village girl. Though other demons in the tribe sneered at her, especially the leader's son Sesshomaru, she was still happy with her new life in the tribe. It was when the demons found out that she was pregnant with the leader's child that they became furious.

Sesshomaru was the one to confront his father about the atrocity. He had broken the laws of the Dog Demon Tribe by even being with a human, but now he was going to be the father of her child. He demanded she be banished from the tribe, but the leader wouldn't let that happen, not while he was alive.

When the baby was born, the other demons had looks of disgust when their leader had introduced the baby boy; a half-demon named Inuyasha.

Though most of the demons at least tolerated the obnoxious child, Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with him. He refused to even believe that half-breed was his sibling. Even with his glares to the child, Inuyasha would always flash a toothless smile to him.

When Inuyasha was about five years old, the tribe leader was murdered on a trip to a Northern tribe. The news reached them about a week after the incident, when someone from the Northern tribe found his body on the pathway. Since Inuyasha was still a child, Sesshomaru took the place of his deceased father.

In the tribe meeting, Sesshomaru announced that his father was dead, and he had taken his place. He then said that Inuyasha and his mother were to be banished for breaking the laws of the Dog Demon Tribe.

The two of them were given their belongings and forced out. Even though they had nowhere to go, Inuyasha's mother walked on with her child.

Alas, not even a week later, she was murdered by some thieves. Inuyasha managed to grab their belongings and run away before he met the same fate, climbing up a tree to hide.

What will happen to this now parentless child, left alone in a world of demons and murderous thieves?


	2. Chapter 1

"Kagome, come help me move these baskets!"

Kagome rushed to the side of her mother, picking up the woven basket full of damp laundry. She held it on the side of her hip for support, "Do you want to to put them up to dry?"

"If it's not too much trouble," her mother said.

The girl nodded, taking the basket towards the house and setting it down before hanging them up on the line connected from the house to her right to the house to her left.

Once she finished hanging the clothing, she went back over to where her mother was scrubbing more clothing in the river. She set down the basket, "Can I help with anything else?"

"I think I can take care of the rest," her mother said, "could you go watch Sota? He's near the woods."

Kagome then left her mother to go find her younger sibling, who usually played with other village children by the woods. But when she got to their normal spot, there was no one there. She looked around, noticing her brother wasn't even near the trees.

She frowned. He couldn't have went into the woods, could he? There's a chance demons are lurking in the cover of the trees, which is why her mother had told them both to never wander into there. But if her brother could have been in there, she had to go in and find him, right?

She took a deep breath before taking slow steps into the woods. Only after passing a few trees, she regretted not having her bow and arrows with her. Even though she had a horrible aim, she could at least take out a demon with them.

It was too late to go back now. She pressed on, cautiously flicking her eyes about. She noticed from outside of the wooded area that it was dark inside, but the darkness was worse inside. It was very eery, and it gave her chills.

She looked around more, trying to ignore the feeling that she was being watched.

 _Probably animals… I mean, it's not that far in, demons shouldn't be close to the village, we have sutras up._

She tried to calm herself down and looked up, freezing mid-step as she saw a pair of ominously golden, glowing eyes. Though, once she made eye contact, the eyes widened, and the creature swung up higher into the tree, vanishing from her sight.

Seeing a demon that close to the village was unnerving. She decided to quickly head back, letting out a sigh of relief as she entered her village once more and she felt the sunlight on her skin. It was then she realized her skin was as cold as ice, and she was shaking. That wasn't from seeing a demon, was it?

She shook away her thoughts and walked back into the village, now seeing her brother playing a game with the other village children.

 _Well, going in the woods was a waste of time._

She then stood nearby watching until the kids decided they were done playing. Sota then ran over to her, and the two of them went home in time to have supper with their small family.

That night, when everyone was settled down for bed, Kagome was up, her mind cluttered with thoughts. Mainly about the demon in the woods.

Now that she was thinking about it, why didn't it attack her? Not only that, it seemed… Afraid? It shouldn't have been afraid, it could probably kill her instantly. But the look in the demon's eyes… Even with such a short amount of eye contact, she could tell it was indeed scared. Was it even a demon? Yes, yes it had to of been. What kind of human has such colored eyes? Golden, which even glowed in the darkness.

Kagome pushed away her thoughts and tried to fall asleep. She eventually did, but those glowing eyes haunted her dreams.

The next day, the village was bustling as usual. A few travelers passed by as usual, and a few asked to stay to rest, which they, of course, agreed to let them stay and gave them food and water.

Kagome was helping a few travelers into a hut made for people passing through to rest. Once they were settled, she left and headed back to her home to help out her mother with gathering herbs and such. Though, she stopped walking when she was passing by the woods. She looked in, but she wasn't able to see anything due to the darkness.

 _This is probably a stupid idea…_

She quickly looked around before slipping into the darkness of the woods, walking towards what she thought was a large, old tree. She looked up and saw the same golden, glowing eyes as before. Though its eyes widened like the day before, it didn't move. Instead, it seemed to tilt its head in curiosity, though its eyes showed confusion.

Kagome's body was tense, still slightly afraid of the demon. Though, it didn't seem to want to attack her…

She soon found herself opening her mouth, "Are… Are you a demon…?"

She noticed it lean back a bit, as if it was afraid of her voice. It took a moment, but it seemed to nod.

She clasped her hands to her chest, "You're not bad, are you?"

It seemed to be confused about the question, like it didn't understand. After a moment, the confusion in its eyes vanished and it shook its head.

Kagome was about to ask something else, but a shout of her name distracted her. She turned her head and then back to the creature, "Will you be here tomorrow?"

Again, it had a confused look in its eyes, but nodded anyways. KAgome smiled and ran off back to the village.

"Kagome, what did I tell you about going in the woods?" Her mother sighed.

"Sorry, I got curious," Kagome said.

"At least you weren't far in," the mother sighed.

Kagome followed her back into the village and to their home, where she helped make supper. Though Sota was excitedly going on about an animal he saw while outside of the village, Kagome was zoning out.

Why did she ask if that demon was going to be there tomorrow? Why did she even go in there in the first place? Her mother would have a fit if she found out she spoke to a demon.

Well, since she had gotten herself into this mess, she might as well go along with it.

And so, the next afternoon, Kagome tried to figure out just why she had wanted to meet the demon again. Was it her curiosity? Maybe it was the fact that she didn't even know what it looked like; monstrous? Or more human? The worst images flashed in her mind of a monster with huge, sharp teeth and those golden eyes.

She shook away the images and thought of what she would do. She got an idea and went into her home to see her mother cooking stew in a pot. She asked Kagome to keep stirring it as she left, leaving her alone in the hut. Kagome took a small wooden box used for the visitor's meals and spooned some of the warm stew into it. She covered the box with a lid before placing a wooden spoon on top and wrapping it with a white cloth. When her mother came in, she got up and left with the box behind her back.

As she walked towards the woods, she wondered if feeding a demon was a good idea. Probably not, but she continued towards the trees. She looked around quickly before entering the foliage, slowly finding her way to the large tree from the day before. And, as expected, she saw the pair of glowing eyes.

She noticed the branch was up quite high, so she wouldn't be able to hand up the box of food. She shifted on her feet, "Can you come down…?"

The demon seemed confused for a moment, then hesitant, but it slowly pushed back and jumped down, landing in a crouch a few feet from her.

She held out the box, waiting for it to come closer and take it. Though, the demon made no move to come closer.

Kagome untied the cloth, moved the spoon, and removed the lid, "It's food."

At that, the demon hesitated before slowly moving towards her, its figure becoming clearer to her. From the silhouette, she could tell it didn't have a monstrous appearance. It had long hair and animal-like ears.

It only got closer enough to take the box from her, staying put as it seemed to sniff at it. It then started to eat it like… Well, like an animal, using only its mouth.

Kagome crouched down as it ate. A question came to mind, "Do you have a name?"

It seemed to freeze, as if the question was something it didn't expect.

"My name is Kagome," she said, hoping telling the demon her name would draw it to say its own.

"... Inuyasha…" it said, its voice low and hoarse.

She then confirmed that the demon was a male, and maybe it hadn't spoken for a while due to the scratchiness of his voice. She gave him a small smile, "I like it."

Inuyasha then set down the box after a moment, seeming to mutter something in a foreign language that Kagome did not know. She tilted her head in confusion.

His ears seemed to flatten slightly, "T-thank you…"

He pushed the box towards her, and she took it, placing the lid on it and wrapping it with the white cloth. She looked up, "Are you here everyday?"

He seemed to ponder the question for a moment before nodded slightly. Kagome smiled at that and stood, "Then I'll try to come again tomorrow!"

She said a quiet farewell before leaving him. She quickly cleaned out the box before going back to home, where her family was getting ready for lunch.

"Where did you go off to?" Her mother asked.

"Just around talking to the villagers," Kagome said, making sure to keep the box hidden in the sleeve of her kimono.

She then sat down to eat with them, her thoughts all about the demon; Inuyasha.

Had she really befriended a demon?


	3. Chapter 2

For the next few weeks after that day, Kagome always brought Inuyasha something to eat. Though he was a man of very few words, he was always grateful for the meal Kagome brought him. She never really got to see any of his features, except for his eyes and, when the light shines through the canopy of leaves above, the silver strands of his hair.

Also over those weeks, the villagers noticed their food supply was unusually low. They suspected there was a thief, maybe even a demon. Though no one else did it, Kagome went around the edge of the village, noting that none of the sutras were damaged; there was no way a demon could have entered, they would have noticed.

It was mid-afternoon when a group of Demon Slayers came to the village, claiming that someone reported a demon in the woods behind the village that may be stealing from them. Though the Higurashi's didn't know who reported it, they were grateful for the help. Well, except for a nervous looking Kagome.

Kagome had helped the slayers settle in a hut for the night, making sure they had everything they needed. When she had left the hut, the female of the group came out and stopped her, "Hey, can I talk to you?"

Kagome gave her a look of confusion, but nodded.

"I'm Sango," the girl said, "I noticed you seemed a bit nervous back there. Is there any reason for that?"

Kagome raised her hands up in front of her and waved them, "No, no! It's just that I've always wanted to meet a Demon Slayer."

Sango smiled at her, "Alright."

She left her to go back inside the hut, and Kagome quickly rushed off to the woods. She looked around before running in, quickly making it to the tree where Inuyasha was.

The demon jumped down from the tree, seeming eager to greet her, but interrupted by her frantic voice, "You need to leave!"

His eyes showed confusion, but Kagome continued on, "There are Demon Slayers here.I think they are here for you."

Though he still seemed confused, his eyes soon widened. He then looked panicked.

"No, no, calm down," Kagome said, "maybe I can try to-"

"Try to what?"

Kagome quickly turned around, noticing the shape of the figure: Sango.

Even in the darkness, Kagome could see the seriousness in her eyes. She heard a low growl from behind her.

Sango grabbed the hilt of her sword, "Get away from the demon, Kagome."

"No, you don't understand!" Kagome said, "He didn't steal anything from our village!"

"How would you know?"

"We have sutras surrounding the village, if any demon came in contact with them, we would have noticed! I checked, none of them are damaged."

Though her grip loosened on the sword, Sango still kept her hand on it, "He's still a demon, you can't trust him."

"I've known him for at least two fortnights, did you see any injuries on me?"

Sango paused for a moment before removing her hand from the weapon, "No…"

"Then will you trust me?"

"I… I guess some demons are trustworthy…"

Kagome then turned to Inuyasha, noticing the anger in his eyes, "No, don't be angry anymore! She's not gonna do anything."

His anger turned into confusion then he seemed to realize what she said, and calmed down.

"I'll tell my father of the sutras not being damaged in the morning," Sango said, "maybe he and the others can move on to our next job, and I'll stay here to make sure there really is no demon."

"Why are you going to stay?" Kagome asked as she turned to her again.

"I've never really seen a demon like this one… I'm curious," Sango explained.

After that, Kagome said goodnight to Inuyasha and the two girls went back to the village, going back to their huts.

In the morning, like Sango had said, she told her father of the sutras, and how there was no way it was a demon. She convinced them to move on without her so she could make sure, and they left the next afternoon.

Sango told the Higurashi's that she wanted Kagome to come with her on a perimeter check, to make sure the sutras were still untouched. Kagome grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows before following the other outside, noticing that she was in a kimono and had her hair down instead of her Demon Slayer clothing. She also had a burlap sack hanging off of her shoulder.

They walked side by side as they spoke, Sango starting off with, "Does that demon have a name?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Inuyasha… Is he by chance a dog demon?" Sango asked.

"I don't know… I haven't really had a chance to get a good look at him, considering it's always dark in the woods."

Sango pulled Kagome over to her hut, grabbing a lantern that hung on the wall, "Then let's get a good look."

The two of them headed into the woods with the lantern, which lit up their path to the tree. Though, when they did get there, Inuyasha didn't jump down like usual.

"Inuyasha, it's okay to come down," Kagome said, "we just brought some light."

It took a moment, but he jumped down, landing in a crouch. Kagome nearly gasped when she saw his appearance.

His hair was indeed silver, as she had noticed before, but it was matted and filthy. There seemed to be some blood smeared on his face, but that didn't cover the prominent, purple scars that were on each cheek. Covering his chest was a bloody cloth that was tied tightly, seeming to act as a bandage. Around his waist was what Kagome thought was a red kimono, but was tied and used as a loincloth of some kind.

Kagome immediately got onto her knees in front of him, "Are you injured?!"

He leaned back slightly in surprise, his eyes wide as he nodded slowly.

Sango sat beside her and set down the lantern, "Can you show us?"

Inuyasha seemed to eye the unfamiliar women before he untied the bandage, letting it slip down onto the dirt ground, revealing deep, bloody claw marks on his chest.

"They look fresh…" Sango said quietly.

"Is there another demon?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha shook his head, a look on his face that Kagome could describe as him trying to think of something, "... Dead?"

He said it more like a question, like he didn't know if that was the right word.

"You killed it?" Sango asked, to which Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome furrowed her eyebrows together, "Do… Do you not know many words?"

He thought for a moment before shaking his head, his ears flattening against his head.

"That's okay," Sango said, "not many people in this time can learn, including demons."

His ears perked up after a second, and he straightened up a bit. But soon after, he hunched over slightly and winced, his hand hovering over the wounds on his chest.

Sango slipped the burlap sack off of her shoulder and opened it, pulling out some cloth and a seashell. She opened the shell, revealing a gel inside, "I don't know how well this will work with such deep marks…"

Inuyasha moved his hand and watched as Sango rubbed her finger in the gel before gently smeared it over the cuts. He winced, but didn't make a move to stop her, so she continued. When she was finished, she closed the shell and took the cloth, wrapping it around his chest and tying it.

"There we go," Sango said, putting away the shell and extra cloth.

Inuyasha muttered something in another language, which made Sango look at him in confusion. He suddenly looked away when he realized his mistake, his face turning slightly red as he muttered 'thank you'.

"What language was that?" Sango asked.

He seemed to think for a moment, like he was piecing together what he was going to say, "I… Made it?"

"You created a language?" Kagome asked with wide eyes.

He lifted his hand and shook it slightly, which Kagome took as "sort of".

"Maybe since he doesn't know much in the native language, he made his own that he understood more," Sango said, which shortly earned a nod from Inuyasha.

"That's really interesting…" Kagome said.

For the next hour or so, Sango and Kagome spoke to Inuyasha. Well, the best that they could. Sometimes, when he didn't understand something, Kagome would try to draw what it was in the dirt, but that didn't always work. If that was the case, they would find a simpler way to say it, which usually did the trick.

Sango looked up at the the foliage above them, where some light was peeking through the leaves, "We should get going soon."

Kagome nodded, looking to Inuyasha, "Do you want us to come tomorrow?"

He thought for a moment before nodding slightly.

The two girls said goodbye to the demon before making their way out of the woods. Once out, Sango turned off the lantern and they headed to her hut. They both sat in the small room together.

Kagome noticed Sango's look of deep thought as she rubbed the ears of her companion, Kirara.

"Something wrong?" Kagome asked.

"Not really… I'm just wondering if something happened to Inuyasha, a reason as to why he doesn't know many words."

"Now that you mention it, he should at least know more of the basics…"

Inuyasha, from what Kagome saw, was around her age, if not older. If she wasn't mistaken, his vocabulary was like… A five year old.

Sango shook her head, "We probably shouldn't question him about it. It's getting late, you should head home."

Kagome nodded, standing and leaving the hut, going to her own. Her family ate and delivered dinner to Sango and the other travelers before going to bed.

The next morning, the entire village was woken up with a shock. Somehow, demons had gotten past the sutras, and were attacking them.

Sango was the first one to notice, quickly running out with her weapon named Hiraikotsu and Kirara. Kagome noticed afterwards, quickly grabbing her bow and arrows, running out to the side of Sango.

"How did they get past the sutras?" Sango questioned as she threw her weapon at one of the demons.

"A powerful demon could have destroyed it," Kagome said, firing an arrow and, thankfully, hitting a demon.

Other male villagers came out and began to help fight the demons, using their swords to the best of their ability. Though, the Higurashi village didn't have many fighters in it, which was quite the problem.

Kagome fired an arrow at a demon, but missed, and it came straight at her. She shrieked, using her arms to shield herself. But, nothing happened. She quickly moves her arms from her face when she heard a low growl.

In front of her was a male with long silver hair and animal ears; Inuyasha.

"I-Inuyasha…" Kagome said.

"... Stay behind me…" Inuyasha said.

Sango looked over to the pair briefly before noticing a demon try to attack her. Kirara tackled the demon before it could touch her.

Kagome could only watch as Inuyasha attacked the demons and prevented them from getting near her.

It took a while, but it seemed that all of the demons were killed. That is, until some of the villagers turned to see Inuyasha and were about to attack him.

"No, stop!" Kagome said, now standing in front of him, "He saved me!"

The villagers still seemed untrusting, wielding their swords in front of them. Sango turned to them and made a motion for them to lower their weapons, and they did. Perhaps Sango is more threatening than Kagome first thought.

"Start cleaning up the remains," Sango ordered, and the villagers complied, sheathing their swords before starting to clean up the demon remains.

Inuyasha suddenly hunched over slightly, wincing. Kagome turned to see blood seeping through the bandage Sango had wrapped around his chest. She stepped closer, "WE need to replace your bandage-"

"Seeking help from humans? Pathetic."

Inuyasha growled, making Kagome turn around to the owner of the voice, someone she did not recognize.

"You've grown since the last time we saw each other, Inuyasha," the unfamiliar male said, "I thought you long since died."

Though Kagome could barely hear it, Inuyasha growled something under his breath.

"Sesshomaru…"


	4. Chapter 3

Sango was quickly beside Kagome with her weapon, "Who are you?"

Though Sango and Kagome were blocking him from the other, Inuyasha pushed past them, still growling.

"You're still eager to protect human woman, aren't you?" Sesshomaru said, narrowing his eyes, "too bad you could protect that wench from those thieves."

"Shut it…" Inuyasha growled.

"Oh? Does the memory of that anger you?"

"I said… Shut it…"

Sesshomaru only smirked, "The weak half-demon couldn't protect his own mother."

That seemed to push Inuyasha over the edge. He lunged at the man, using his claws to break the clasp on the armor he wore, making it fall off of his chest so he was only wearing the white kimono.

"Oh, the puppy is angry now," Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha went to slash at him again, but Sesshomaru was faster than him, using his own claws to rip open the bloody cloth on his chest, making him stumble back.

Kagome pulled out an arrow and pulled back her bowstring, aiming at Sesshomaru, "What right do you have to do this?!"

Sango helped Inuyasha stay on his feet as Sesshomaru narrow his eyes at the girl, "Why are you humans protecting a pathetic half-breed? He deserves to be slaughtered."

Kagome turned her head as Inuyasha pushed away from Sango, "What a great thing to say to your brother…"

"B-brother?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru had a look of disgust, "I don't consider him anything of the sort."

Inuyasha removed his hand from his chest, which looked like the new claw marks there were burning.

"This was a waste of time," Sesshomaru scoffed. And with that, he left.

Once he was out of sight, Inuyasha hunched over in pain. Kagome dropped her bow and arrow to go to his side, helping Sango support him, "What did he do to you?"

Unlike just a moment before, Inuyasha's speech downgraded, "P-poison?"

Kagome's mother suddenly ran over, "What happened?!"

Thankful that her mother didn't question the demon, she told her, "He needs help."

Sango and Kagome helped Inuyasha to the Higurashi's hut, where they helped clean his wounds and wrap them up. It was after the fact that Kagome's mother pulled her daughter to the side, "Is he a demon?"

"He's not bad," Kagome said, "he saved me when the demons were attacking."

Her mother eyed Inuyasha, "I don't really trust him... "

In the past, the Higurashi's would have helped multiple wounded demons if they came. That is, until one of them attacked Kagome's father and grandfather. They never helped a demon, no matter how sincere, since.

"Please," Kagome said.

The mother sighed, "He can stay, but if he makes one wrong move…"

Kagome hugged her mother, "Thank you!"

She then went back to helping Sango wrap up his chest with a bandage. Once she tied it, Inuyasha tried to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.

"Leaving…" Inuyasha said, but winced and sat back down.

"You're not leaving until that's healed," Sango said.

He furrowed his eyebrows, seeming frustrated. He looked like an angry child.

"What's with that look?" Kagome questioned.

"Maybe he doesn't want to stay here," Sango said, but it didn't earn a response from Inuyasha.

For the next few hours, Kagome helped her mother as Sango stayed with Inuyasha, mostly stroking Kirara and watching the Higurashi's bustle about. But at some point, Kirara wandered away from Sango to Inuyasha, sniffing at him curiously. She then mewed and rubbed her head against him, making him smile slightly. Sango watched as Kirara took a liking to the new demon, climbing onto his lap as he pet her.

Kagome and her mother eventually finished rushing around the village for clean up and such, Sota had finally joined them, since he had been pushed into another hut when the demons started to attack. The two females then started on lunch.

"Kagome, who is he?" Sota whispered to his sister.

"He's a friend, don't worry," Kagome whispered back, noticing Inuyasha's ears perk up slightly from where he sat with Kirara.

Sango stood from where she was sitting, "We should change your bandages, Inuyasha."

The demon was still as Sango unwrapped the bloody bandage from his chest, examining the injury Sesshomaru had inflicted on him, seeing that it was starting to close up, "If you were human, that would have killed you…"

Something Sesshomaru had said came to Kagome's mind.

 _Half-breed_.

What did that mean? Kagome hadn't really heard of it before. Was he something other than a demon? Perhaps she'd ask later.

Kagome's mother started to dish out their meal as Sango replaced that bandage on Inuyasha's chest. By the time his chest was wrapped up, a bowl was placed in front of him. He didn't even look at it.

Kagome sat down next to him, "Are you not hungry?"

He paused before shaking his head. He hadn't really spoken since Sesshomaru had vanished.

As they ate, Kagome glanced to the demon beside her every now and then. He had his eyebrows knitted together in thought, like he was trying to puzzle something together. What drew everyone's attention was when he would mutter words in his own foreign language, not knowing what he was saying. They decided not to question him about it.

After they had finished eating, Kagome had noticed dried blood on Inuyasha's body, just like from when he was in the woods.

"Maybe we should get you cleaned up," Kagome said, snapping him away from his thoughts.

His ears perked up slightly, his head tilting to the side in confusion.

"How about we just take him down to the river?" Sango suggested.

The two girls stood up, helping Inuyasha up as well. Kagome grabbed a bucket, a cloth, and a broken comb, following the two out of the hut. Sango was supporting Inuyasha as he walked, making sure he went down the small slope to the river safely. Once there, she had him sit down in front of the water. Kagome sat behind Inuyasha as Sango pulled up the end of her kimono to tuck it into her belt before stepping into the water, standing in front of Inuyasha.

"Maybe we should have found him some other pants…" Kagome said.

It took a moment before Inuyasha turned his head to her with his eyes narrowed, "What's wrong with mine?"

"Well, they're not pants," Sango said.

Inuyasha turned to her and crossed his arms, not saying anything. Either he couldn't come up with a response to that, or he honestly didn't know what she had said. .

Sango took the bucket from beside Kagome and filled it with water, "This may be cold," she warned before dumping it on his head.

He yelped when the water was poured on him, apparently not heeding her warning in time. His ears flattened against his head as he shivered.

Sango then grabbed the cloth and dipped it in the water as Kagome began to gently comb out the knots in Inuyasha's hair. The two girls could tell that the demon wasn't used to it, since he had his nose scrunched up as Sango wiped at his arms with the cloth.

After a while, Kagome had Inuyasha's hair thoroughly combed. She then set down the come and helped Sango by removing the now wet bandage from Inuyasha's chest.

"We can probably leave that off now," Sango said, "it'll heal, right?"

Inuyasha took a moment to process the words before nodding.

Kagome then set the bandage down beside her and watched as Sango wiped at Inuyasha's chest gently.

Soon, Inuyasha was entirely clean, for the most part. He had refused to get into the river to clean off completely, since it was so cold. They took him to the hut, where they dried him off and sent him off with Sota to find him some pants to wear.

When he came back, he looked uncomfortable wearing the pants, the kimono that was around his waist in his hand, dripping wet.

"Do you want me to hang this to dry?" Kagome asked.

He nodded after a moment, handing her the clothing. She then walked over to the line and hung it up, making sure it was completely straightened out.

When she got inside, she saw that her mother was trying put put a white undershirt on Inuyasha.

"I d'needa shirt!" Inuyasha argued, just barely making sense of his words.

Kagome came over and took the clothing from her, "He's fine with just the hakama. His kimono is out drying."

Inyasha, Kagome, and Sango then sat down together. Inuyasha pulled at the pants he wore, seeming extremely unconfortable.

"Have you never worn pants…?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha stared at her a moment, processing her words, "I… I have…"

"But not for a long time?" Kagome said.

He slowly shook his head, silent. He seemed to not want to talk about the topic anymore.

After a short pause of silence, Sota suddenly came in, "Sango, there's a man out there asking for you."

She got up and headed out, the man coming up to her, looking panicked, "Are you Miss. Sango?"

"Yes," Sango said, "is there something wrong?"

"The Demon Slayers… They've been murdered!"


	5. Chapter 4

Sango tensed up, "M-murdered?"

"They came to my village to exterminate a demon, but a new one appeared," the man said, "she killed them!"

Kagome came outside, "Is everything alright?"

Sango put a hand over her mouth and shook her head. KAgome looked to the foreign man for an explanation.

"The Demon Slayers were killed," the man said.

Kagome's eyes widened, "All of them?"

"I don't know, I was told to come to this village and report it to Miss. Sango before I could see anything."

The man then took out a scroll from his belt and placed it in Sango's hand, "They told me to give this to you."

He then quickly left, leaving the two girls in shock of the news.

Kagome put a hand on Sango's shoulder, "Let's go inside…"

They went inside and Inuyasha looked up, seeming confused from the girls' expressions.

Kagome and Sango sat down, and the Demon Slayer untied the string from the scroll slowly. She unrolled it on the floor, revealing only a drawing of a spider.

Upon seeing the drawing, Inuyasha growled, his body tensing up.

"What is it?" Sango asked, looking at the demon.

"Naraku…" Was the only thing he muttered, his eyes narrowed at the scroll.

Sango looked over as she heard a clatter, seeing that Kagome's mother had dropped the wood she held for the fire. She also noticed Kagome's wide eyes and pale face.

"N-Naraku…?" Kagome said, her eyes not leaving the image of the spider.

Inuyasha snapped out of it, looking up at Kagome, his expression looking questioning.

When Kagome didn't answer after a moment, her mother stepped in, "That was the name of a traveler we once had."

Kagome just shook her head, "He was no traveler…"

"This Naraku…" Her mother said, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, "he murdered my father and husband."

Sango covered her mouth, "I'm so sorry…"

"It… It was years ago, when I was a kid," Kagome said, "I barely remember any of it."

"A few days before I found out I was having Sota," Kagome mother said.

Inuyasha suddenly stood up and left the hut. Kagome looked at the door, "Did Naraku do something to him…?"

"He knew it was him by the spider…" Sango muttered.

Kagome stood up and went after him, which wasn't hard, considering he was just outside, grabbing his damp kimono from the line.

She went over to him, "What are you doing?"

He paused for a moment, thinking of the words to say, "Going after him."

"Naraku?"

He nodded, tying the kimono around his waist instead of wearing it. Kagome grabbed onto his arm before he could leave, "No, you're still hurt."

He clenched his teeth, "He'll get away!"

"Is this all because of what happened to my father and grandfather?" Kagome said.

Inuyasha turned to fully face her, "Yes… And no."

"Then what else?"

"He was…" Inuyasha said, struggling to find the correct term, "Good with family?"

"He was an ally?" Kagome suggested, earning a nod from him.

He seemed to try to figure out how to word what he was going to say next, but Kagome stopped him, "You don't have to say anything else if it's too hard. Maybe when you don't have to try as hard, okay?"

He looked at her for a moment to process what she had said. He slowly nodded, probably knowing the basics of what she had said.

"If you do want to go after him, I'm coming with you," Kagome said.

After a few seconds, he shook his head, "He's dangerous."

Sango came out of the hut with Kirara, "Are we going after Naraku?"

"Yes," Kagome said, making Inuyasha hang his head in frustration.

As Sango went to her hut to get her stuff as Kagome tried to fix how Inuyasha was wearing his kimono.

"You don't want to wear it like that?" Kagome asked.

After a second, he responded, "It's still wet."

She let him tie it back around his waist as her mother came out with a cloth bag and Kagome's bow and arrows.

"What…" Kagome was confused.

"Sango talked to me," he mother said, "you could use some time away from the village."

She took the items from her and hugged her. After releasing from the embrace, she slung the bow and quiver of arrows over her shoulder along with the cloth bag, which her mother explained had a few necessities in it.

Once Sango had came back with her bag and Hiraikotsu, they were ready to go. Kagome said goodbye before they left the village.

Just before they got onto the pathway between trees, a thought came to Kagome, "Hey, if Naraku is your ally, then why did you growl when you saw the spider?"

Inuyasha thought for a moment, "He… I didn't trust him?"

"I suppose that makes sense," she said.

As they walked, they just spoke about things that came to mind. Sango and Kagome did most of the talking while Inuyasha listened. Kagome came to the conclusion that maybe hearing people speak may help him start learning more, so she tried to keep the conversation going the best she could.

"Where are we going to stay tonight?" Sango said once they were a good distance from the village.

"We can manage outside, right?" Kagome said.

It came upon them that their decision to leave was too spontaneous and not planned out. They were going after a demon for revenge, it wasn't exactly the best reason. How were they going to find this Naraku? How would they defeat him? Just the fact they were traveling with a demon who barely knew his native tongue was outrageous.

"We will be fine," Inuyasha suddenly spoke, catching their attention.

"We should find somewhere to camp for tonight, then, when it starts getting dark," Sango said, shortly earning a nod from Inuyasha.

And so they walked, not stopping until they reached a village before the sun touched the horizon.

Kagome had found some coins in the bag her mother had given her, which got them some food for dinner. Though some villagers stared at Inuyasha, they were all very nice.

"Are you travelers?" A woman asked as she handed them their meals.

"We are," Sango said.

"Would you like to stay here tonight? We have lodgings for travelers," the woman offered.

With a glance to Inuyasha, who shook his head slightly, Kagome spoke, "No, we need to get further down river before nightfall."

A girl carrying a basket of vegetables stopped beside the woman, "Oh, you don't want to enter Kiken Forest after sunset. It's dangerous."

"Are there demons?" Sango asked.

"Yeah," the older woman said, "we advise people passing by to stay for the night."

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, "Maybe we should…"

The demon seemed to look at Kagome and then Sango before nodding.

The woman then led them to a hut on the other side of the village, "If you need anything, come to the headman's home. He'll help you any way he can."

The group went inside of the hut and sat inside around the fire.

"Kiken…" Sango murmured, "Doesn't that mean danger or something?"

"Now that you mention it, it does," Kagome said.

"I guess it's a good thing we didn't keep walking, then," the slayer said.

Kagome then turned to look at Inuyasha, who looked… Well, paranoid seemed to be an understatement. He hadn't even sat down, he was down in a crouch, his ears moving in different directions, sensing sounds that the girls could not hear.

"Something wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked.

He only looked at her when he heard his name, his ears perking up, "Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Sango asked, "You seem paranoid."

He stared at her for a moment, his eyes squinting as he tilted his head. From what the girl knew, that meant he didn't understand something.

"It looks like you think something bad is going to happen," Kagome said, trying to simplify what Sango had said.

His ears turned out slightly as he processed her words, "Bad… Yes."

"Why?"

He moved to sit instead of crouching, "Uh… Bad… Bad ex… Exper…"

"Experience?" Sango suggested, which earned a quick nod from him.

"So you don't like staying in villages?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha soon shook his head, "Bad…"

"Do you want to leave?"

He shook his head, "Kiken…"

"Danger… Right," Kagome said.

The three of them sat in silence as they ate the meal the woman had prepared for them. Though, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha didn't eat much. His paranoia must have been bad.

When the crescent moon was visible in the sky, they decided it was time to get to sleep. Inuyasha refused to go over and lay on the bedding with them, instead sitting across the room against the wall.

Just before Kagome fell asleep, she saw Inuyasha untie his kimono from his waist and attempt to put it on. Though he did manage to get it on somewhat correctly, Kagome knew he had plenty to learn on their journey.

A journey of a village girl who barely knows how to shoot an arrow, a Demon Slayer with her demon companion, and a demon who barely knew how to speak his own language.

The motive of the expedition? Naraku, the one who killed Kagome's father and grandfather, the one who massacred the Demon Slayers. The one who Inuyasha did not trust.

Naraku of the Spider Tribe.


	6. Chapter 5

The next morning, Kagome and Sango awoke to see Inuyasha gone. Slightly panicked, Kagome got up and went to the door. She poked her head out and looked around, letting out a breath of relief when she saw him with the older woman from the previous night.

The two girls got cleaned up a bit before going out and meeting them, seeing that Inuyasha and the woman were talking.

"You girls are up late," the woman said, "this one was up at dawn."

Kagome looked to the demon, "Did you even sleep?"

He looked to her and just shrugged, making Kagome sigh, "Right…"

"What were you talking about?" Sango asked.

"He asked if someone you were looking for passed through here," the woman said, "he may have, but I'm not quite sure."

"Did he say his name?" Inuyasha asked, seeming to have taken a moment to get his thoughts together before the question.

"The man didn't say anything, but that woman with him was quite odd…"

"Odd how?" Kagome asked.

"It may have been my imagination, but it seemed that she was a demon. She had pointed ears, red colored eyes… She carried a fan as well."

"Kagura…" Inuyasha muttered under his breath.

"Yes! That was her name," the woman exclaimed.

"When did they pass through here?" Sango questioned.

"A few days ago, late at night," the woman said, "I told them it wasn't safe to go through the forest, especially with the young boy they had with them."

"Young boy?" Kagome said, turning to Inuyasha, "Does he have a child or something?"

Inuyasha slowly shook his head, "Dunno…"

"Either way, we should get going," the slayer said.

The old woman offered them some food before they left for Kiken Forest. Before they entered the foliage, Kagome stopped in front of Inuyasha to properly tuck in his robe, which made him scrunch up his nose.

As they walked through the forest, Kagome had her arms wrapped around herself, "This place is really creepy…"

"The demons here are usually dormant during the day," Sango said, "unless that's changed since I've been through here…"

Kagome looked to Inuyasha, who had his ears perked up, twitching at every sound. He seemed calm, except for his tensed muscles.

"I think we're almost out," Sango said, "I don't think there are many villages out there, either."

Kagome tapped her chin, "At least the moon is out tonight. I think tomorrow the moon is dark…"

If Inuyasha wasn't tense before, he was now. His body stiffened after she had spoken, his face no longer calm.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked.

The demon just nodded, "Just… Thinking."

Though Kagome knew she should believe him, she heard him mutter something from his made up language, something she could only decipher as, "Kloshiev" or something along those lines. From how he said it, it was probably an equivalent to a curse.

However, she ignored it, looking forward on the path.

After about twenty minutes, they made it out of the forest unscathed. When Sango said there weren't many villages, she was right; they could see out for miles, and there was only open land. The next village was maybe a two days trip away.

"I guess we should get walking," Sango said. Kirara, who was on her shoulder, mewed in agreement.

The trio then began their long walk, Kagome and Sango talking about where they would camp that night. Meanwhile, Inuyasha was silent, lost in his own thoughts.

"Inuyasha?"

He snapped out of his thoughts, his ears perking up at the sound of his name. He looked over at the other girls, "Huh?"

"Do you know this area?" Sango asked.

His eyes scanned the open area, trying to see if it was familiar to him. He slowly nodded, "Sorta?"

"Hmm…" Kagome pondered, "All we really need to do is find a place to stay tonight, so we don't really need to know the area."

"Right," Sango agreed.

"So we can stay outside for tonight and maybe look for a village tomorrow," Kagome said.

After a moment, Inuyasha nodded in agreement, earning a look from Sango, "It seemed that you didn't like staying in a village last night. We could just stay outside."

"He said he sort of knows this area," Kagome said, "perhaps he knows the villages?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly, silent.

The then kept walking, stopping every now and then to rest. When they rested a little bit after noon, Kirara left Sango's lap to go over to Inuyasha. She curled up on his lap.

"She really likes you," Sango chuckled.

"Is it because they're both demons?" Kagome asked.

"She usually doesn't take a liking to demons, actually," Sango said, "maybe it's because Inuyasha is one of the first friendly demons we've encountered."

Kirara then mewed, rubbing her head against Inuyasha's leg. The three of them took it as an agreement to what Sango had just said.

The topic was left when Kagome and Sango started talking about what direction to head towards. There was a path heading one direction, and then another heading in the complete opposite direction of that one.

"Going to the left one seems like there's nothing out there, though," Sango said.

"But going to the right seems like a lot of hiking, it goes back into the further end of the forest," Kagome said.

Sango looked to Inuyasha to ask him what he thought, but before she said anything, the demon suddenly sat up straight, his ears perking up. The smaller demon on his lap awoke abruptly with her ears perked as well, growling slightly.

"What is it?" Sango questioned.

Kirara jumped off of Inuyasha lap before he stood up. She transformed, growling at nothing.

The two girls stood up, looking around. Kagome looked to Inuyasha, confused, "There isn't anything there…"

It took a moment, but Inuyasha spoke, "Something's out there…"

"Something?" Sango said.

"There is something…" Kagome murmured, "I feel something bad…"

Inuyasha just shook his head, "It is not after us…"

"What is it?" Kagome shuddered, "It feels evil…"

"Is it Naraku?" Sango asked.

"Probably," Inuyasha muttered.

As if nothing happened, Kirara transformed again. The evil presence suddenly vanished.

Inuyasha nodded, "It was him, I know…"

"How can you tell it's him?"

"I… I have felt that before?" The demon said, "Years?"

"Years ago," Sango said.

He nodded,rubbing his forehead. It seemed like he wanted to explain something, but with his limited vocabulary, it would have been difficult.

"How about we just keep going?" Kagome said, "Which path should we take?"

Inuyasha's ears suddenly perked, and h looked at the two paths they were met with before they stopped to rest. He nodded to the path on the left, "There… Is a village out there."

"Then let's head out that way," Sango said, slinging her Hiraikotsu over her shoulder.

"It is far out," Inuyasha said, "maybe… a day?"

"That's not bad," Kagome said.

The three of them plus Kirara then headed on the path to the left, going out into an open field that goes on for miles. Though it didn't seem like there was a village anywhere in that direction, the two girls trusted Inuyasha and walked down that path.

What the girls didn't know is that the direction they were going was where Inuyasha sensed the evil presence of Naraku.

Since it was a little bit after noon when they started down the path, they decided to keep walking until nightfall. When the sun was hanging low in the sky, they found a place to stop for the night, which was just in the open.

They all laid down in the grass, where Kagome and Sango almost immediately fell asleep. Inuyasha had his arms behind his head, staring up at the sky, which was slowly becoming darker and darker. He stared at the moon, which was a very small crescent. It was obvious the next night would be moonless.

He knew he should stay awake and watch over them, but he hadn't slept in the past few days, and he felt exhausted. Though he tried his best to keep his eyes open, they eventually closed.

 _The chatter around was loud, but none of the words made sense to the little boy that held a ball in his hands. He had a wide grin on his face as he traversed through multiple people. When he had made it away from the crowd of people, his ears perked at the sound of familiar voices that he could understand._

" _How is this going to happen?"_

" _I will figure out the details later. For now we will go along with this plan of attack."_

" _Do you really expect this to work? Won't they be prepared for something of the sort?"_

" _My father knows them like the back of his hand, he will know how to handle it."_

 _When he came into view of the two speaking, they ended their conversation. The tall male with long, white hair stared down at him, narrowing his eyes, "What are you doing?"_

 _He held out the ball, "Game?"_

" _Scram, brat," the male with black hair scowled._

 _The two males walked away from him as his ears flattened._

" _Inuyasha!"_

 _He abruptly turned around, met with a woman walking towards him, a warm smile on her face, "You know Sesshomaru doesn't like it when you interrupt his meetings with Naraku, sweetie. They need to speak alone, okay?"_

 _He nodded, holding the ball in his hands close to his chest._

" _Now, let's go find Papa, okay? Maybe he'll play ball with you," the woman said, placing a hand on his back and leading him back through the crowd._

 _His ears perked at Sesshomaru's voice from behind him, though it was far away and faint._

" _We'll kill him."_

Inuyasha quickly pushed himself up, his breathing staggered. He let out a deep breath and rubbed his forehead. Dreams of his childhood wasn't something he enjoyed.

He looked over at Kagome and Sango, who were still sleeping. He sighed and looked up at the sky, seeing that it was most likely a bit past dawn. He stood up and stretched, scrunching his nose at how his robe pulled out of his pants a bit. He decided to pull it off and drop it onto the ground. He honestly never liked wearing it how it would normally be worn.

He looked over when Kagome sat up, stretching out her arms and yawning. She looked at him, "When are we heading out?"

It took a moment for him to think of a response, "When Sango wakes?"

Kagome gave him a weird looked, "Are you okay? You seem a bit… Off."

"Off?" Inuyasha questioned.

"You're tense," Kagome explained further.

Once Inuyasha realized that he was indeed tense, he relaxed a bit, "S'nothin'."

She couldn't question him any further, because Sango woke up. The slayer sat up, Kirara sitting beside her.

"We should get going," Inuyasha said.

Sango readjusted her kimono as she stood, "Sounds good."

They gathered their things together and got moving. Inuyasha had grabbed his robe and messily threw it on, not bothering to tuck it in or tie it.

Along the way, Kagome got out some fruit from her bag that they had gotten from the village. It had stayed fresh due to the chilly air. They had bits of apple and such.

As they walked, Inuyasha seemed to be starting to catch on to their vernacular, since he was slowly speaking better and more fluently. At one point, Kagome must have said something funny, because Inuyasha laughed, covering his mouth right after. He was getting comfortable around them.

Once it had started to become late afternoon, the trio talked about finding a village before nightfall. Inuyasha was pointing out into the distance when there was suddenly a scream from that direction. The demon's ears perked up and he didn't hesitate before running where he had pointed to.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelped, running after him with Sango and Kirara in tow.

Once they had caught up to him, they found the village he had been talking about. It was being attacked by a demon.

Inuyasha ran towards the demon, his robe falling off when he jumped up to attack the demon. It looked like it was half woman and half centipede.

Though he did attack the demon, she just threw him into one of the houses, breaking through the wood. She then came after Sango an Kagome, who couldn't get to their weapons fast enough.

Then, sutras flew out of nowhere, hitting the demon. A male with black hair in a short ponytail stepped in front of them, holding a few sutras and a staff, "You should be a bit quicker, ladies."

Sango took her weapon off of her shoulder and threw it, cutting the demon in half. She caught the weapon, "That quick for you?"

The male went over to the demon to make sure she was dead, "Nice shot."

Kagome ran over to the house that Inuyasha was thrown into, seeing that he was unconscious. She Turned her head over her shoulder, "Sango!"

Sango ran over to her, "That knocked him out?"

The male poked his head in, "Oh, so the other demon was with you?"

Kagome pulled Inuyasha up, slinging his arm over her shoulders, "He tried to help."

An older woman came over to stand beside the male, "If your friend needs help, please come with me."

Sango helped Kagome carry Inuyasha as they followed the woman to another hut, going inside and laying him down. When they heard the woman gasp, they turned to look at her.

"Is this by chance Inuyasha?" She asked.

Kagome nodded, and the woman smiled, "Alright."

The woman was about to start wrapping the cuts he got when he suddenly jerked awake, looking panicked.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Sango said.

He looked at the older woman and looked confused for a moment. His eyes then widened slightly, "Kaede…?"

"I'm surprised you recognize me," Kaede chuckled.

"How do you two…?" Kagome asked.

"It's a long story," Kaede said.

After Inuyasha's cuts were tended to, he went outside to help the villagers clean up the remains of the demon and help with damaged homes. Kaede had made some stew for the girls.

"How did you come across Inuyasha?" Kaede asked.

"He was in the forest behind my village," Kagome said, "I got curious and found him there."

"So he hasn't found another village…" Kaede murmured.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha's mother lived in this village," the woman explained.

"Aren't his parents demons?" Kagome said.

"Well, Inuyasha is different than a pure demon," Kaede said, "his mother was human, and his father was a demon. He is a half-demon."

The term "half-breed" became clear to Kagome.

"Is that why his brother would try to kill him?" Sango said.

Kaede sighed, "So he was found again… I might as well explain what happened when he was a child."

"Inuyasha's mother had gotten together with the leader of the Dog Demon Tribe. When both our village and their tribe found out that she was pregnant with a demon's child, neither were very happy. Her parents had kicked her out, and she went to live with the dog demons. We never really heard from her until she had Inuyasha, and she came back to the village to tell us. When she left, that was the last time we ever saw her. The next time we saw Inuyasha, he was a terrified five-year-old. He had the Robe of the Fire Rat, which his mother wore. It was stained with blood, his mother's blood. We concluded that his mother was murdered, and he got away. He didn't know how to speak very well, since he didn't have a very good education with the demons, but he told us that his brother had banished him and his mother. He stayed at the village for that night but was gone the next morning. It's been years since then," Kaede explained further.

"That's awful…" Kagome said.

Kaede nodded, "And the fact that tonight is the moonless night is quite a coincidence."

"Why is that?" Sango asked.

"Since he is a half-demon, there is one night where he turns human. We found out that it is the night with no moon."

"So he's going to be human tonight?" Kagome questioned.

"Yes."

"That explains why he was kinda tense when he found out there was no moon tonight," Sango said.

"It's probably a good thing we came across your village, then," Kagome said.

"Oh, I remember something I wanted to ask," Kaede said, "why are you two girls travelling with a demon?"

"We found out that we've all been sort of been involved with a demon named Naraku," Sango said.

"I've heard the name," Kaede nodded, "Inuyasha's mother didn't really trust him."

"Inuyasha said he didn't trust him either," Kagome added.

"Most demons you can't really trust," Sango said.

A small conversation then went on about why they were after Naraku and such, until the male that had saved Kagome and Sango came in, "Lady Kaede, I hope it's no trouble for me to stay the night again."

"Not at all, Miroku," Kaede said, "you're always welcome to stay."

"So your name is Miroku," Sango said, "I didn't get a chance to thank you for earlier."

Miroku was from the door to her side in an instant, taking her hand in his, "It was my pleasure… Sango, was it?"

"Uh, yes," Sango said.

"I am always ready to save women in need," Miroku said.

"Miroku, are you done cleaning up?" Kaede interrupted.

Miroku let go of Sango's hand and stood up, "Some of the other villagers are finishing up with the remains of the demon."

Inuyasha came into the hut, pulling on his robe, "They are finished."

The half-demon came in further to sit against the wall as Miroku left. It had gotten dark out since they had started to clean up, and the sun was nearly set. Kagome and Sango watched with wide eyes as Inuyasha's hair suddenly faded into black, his dog ears disappearing and his eyes turning dark.

After seeing their faces, Inuyasha got up and left. Kagome was the one to get up and go after him, which was difficult, since he was just outside, leaning against the wall.

Kagome stood in front of him, clasping her hands in front of her, "I… I'm sorry about your mother."

What the girl didn't expect was Inuyasha to look her dead in the eyes and speak in a serious tone, "I don't need your sympathy."

Before she could say anything else, he cut her off, "Kaede told you, right? I'm a damned half-demon, my mother was murdered in front of me. I don't need anyone's pathetic apologies."

He left her standing there as he walked away from her. She was shocked about how fluent he spoke, but also how serious he was. She shook her head and decided to leave him be, going back inside.

The others didn't see Inuyasha until later that night, just before they were asleep. No one questioned him of his whereabouts before they fell asleep.


End file.
